One of the conventional cushion members for shoes is a bladder which is inserted in the shoe sole and air in the bladder is compressible so as to absorb shocks and the weight of the wearer. Nevertheless, the bladder is not air-permeable so that the foot in the shoe is suffered by sweater and heat. Besides, once the bladder is broken, the function is completely gone and the bladder cannot be replaced so that the wearer has to discard the shoes. The bladders require special equipment to manufacture and this means a high manufacturing cost is involved.
The present invention intends to provide a cushion pad that is easily to be manufactured and includes a plurality of flexible members clamped between a top plate and a bottom plate. The sizes, shapes and arrangements of the flexible members can be varied according to needs.